


Just another night

by frasersmagic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, wolfstar, wolfstar angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frasersmagic/pseuds/frasersmagic
Summary: Sirius was waiting for Remus to come home. That seemed to be all he did these days and he’s getting tired of it.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Just another night

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This fic was inspired by @siriuspads prompt on instagram for their 2.5k writing comp. I hope you like it!

Sirius was waiting for Remus to come home. That seemed to be all he did these days and he’s getting tired of it. He’s been sitting on the couch for hours now and no sign of Remus.

He had been gone for a week and Sirius was getting worried. He didn’t know what on earth Moony was doing ‘cause he wouldn’t tell him, no matter how many times he insisted.

He didn’t want Remus out there in danger, without knowing where he was and what he was doing, and how to reach him if need be. It was infuriating. He was pissed at everything and everyone in this bloody universe. The Order was falling apart with more and more people being murdered right under their noses and they couldn’t trust one another anymore. The Marauders always had been different, though.

Sirius always took pride in the way they blindly trusted each other. It always had been that way, ever since they met on that first train to Hogwarts. Not anymore. Those days were well and truly over. Not that they didn’t trust each other. They did, but these days it was getting harder and harder to do so since everyone kept secrets.

He kept replaying horrible scenarios in his head about Remus and where he was and that was how he fell asleep on the couch.

He awoke with a jolt at the sound of the front door opening and Remus walking through it. He wasn’t even trying to be quiet because he knew Sirius would be waiting for him.

“Hi, love”, was all Remus said.

“Hi? You’ve been gone for a whole week and you say hi?”, Sirius replied angrily, but couldn’t help but feel relief at the sight of Moony unarmed.

“I know, I know, it’s not fair that I do this but-“, he was cut off by Sirius.

“...but Dumbledore asked to keep it a secret, yes so you’ve said. But I’m getting tired, Remus. I’m getting so fucking tired. It’s exhausting not knowing where you are or what you’re doing. It’s exhausting that I can’t trust you anymore”, he confessed.

“You don’t… trust me anymore?”, Remus was pretty good at hiding emotions but Sirius knew him all too well and heard the hurt in his voice.

“I… I… I don’t know, alright? I want to trust you and I love you but I’m just so tired Moony. I’m sick and tired of this war. We should be having fun, living our lives but instead, we’re seeing our friends being murdered, you’re doing Merlin knows what, James and Lily are hiding because we can’t trust anyone…”, Sirius trailed off, reaching for Remus with tears running down his face. “I’m just so tired.”

“Shh shh, I know Pads, I know”, they were both holding onto each other for dear life and stayed that way for a while, not wanting to move or speak. Just finding comfort in each other’s presence.

They got up from where they had fallen to the floor and went to their bedroom, Sirius making a beeline to the bed since he was already ready for the night.

Sirius fell on the bed and after some time he felt Remus lay down beside him, wrapping his arms around his middle. He was almost asleep when he heard Remus whispering in the dark, “I met my soulmate when I met you, you didn’t.”

And Sirius wanted to reply to that because Remus was wrong. Even with all their problems, the war, and their conversation earlier, he knew in his heart Remus was wrong. Sirius was meant for Remus and Remus was meant for Sirius. Two broken people who found comfort in each other and loved with all they had. Sirius loved Remus so much that he thought his heart would burst with such a strong feeling sometimes.

And he wanted to tell Remus just that. Reassure him that indeed he was his soulmate, but felt sleep wash over him way too quickly and fell asleep in Remus’s arms.

His dreams were filled with shadows, screaming, and bright colored lights. When he woke up in the morning, Remus was gone.


End file.
